1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to adhesive strips for reversibly resealing open bags. More particularly, the preferred strips comprise a decorative motif and/or a textured surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many food items are sold in disposable bags. One can obtain potato chips, tortilla chips, cookies, crackers, bread, and myriad other food items in such packaging. These bags may be made of plastic/polymer materials, foil-type materials, paper, and other materials well known to those of skill in the art. However, with the rare exception, such food packages are not resealable.
Nonfood items are also sold in disposable bags. These could range from paper clips to cement. To prevent loss of product, for example, from exposure to the atmospheric elements, or from items spilling out of a package if it is dropped, there is a need to reseal the packaging.
As is well known, potato chip bags, as an example, once opened, do not come with an integral sealing mechanism. Thus, food packaged in such bags will quickly become stale after the bag is opened if the food is not repackaged and resealed. This problem often encourages consumers to consume the entire potato chip bag to prevent such waste. A variety of methods have been proposed to reseal and/or repackage the food items before they go stale.
The bag clip, for example, clips onto a folded bag, in order to maintain a bag's seal. However, the bag clip is bulky and inconvenient, easy to break, and unattractive. It is clearly not the most desirable solution. Another proposed solution is simply moving the food from its original packaging to a zip lock bag, for example. However, such a solution increases the trash accumulated, and it is inconvenient to bring zip lock bags wherever you might purchase snacks. It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a convenient, easily applied sealing mechanism for use with common food packaging, in order to preserve freshness, and in order to prevent food items from escaping their original packaging.